FRLG031: Start the Countdown, Starmie
is the 11th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 25. Synopsis Carr retreats on Skarmory, leaving the rest on the airship with Forretress, which will blow up soon and destroy Vermilion City. Blue and Green go to the rescue, so Red has Deoxys use its power to transport Yellow and Mewtwo away, as he goes to personally deal with the situation. Chapter Plot Sird and Orm hang onto a beam, since the airship is moving. Orm loses the grip and falls off their airship. Sird notices the remote for the stadium being close to Red, so has Persian use Thief to bring back the remote. Sird activates the remote, closing the stadium and intending to retake the control of the airship before Carr crashes it. Red decides to go to the cockpit and carries Organism Number 2, since he does not want to leave it in this weak state. Red tries to open the door with Mewtwo, but Carr laughs, for he has the door shut sealed. Sird contacts Carr, who claims to be the next Team Rocket leader and will punish Sird. Sird, however, has Starmie inside the cockpit attack Carr, calling him naive. Carr realizes Starmie used Camouflage to enter the cockpit without him noticing anything. Sird is determined not to have the boss' reunion with his son being ruined. However, Carr claims he has greater tricks than Sird does. In a moment, an explosion occurs, causing Sird to be blown off the ship. Carr laughs, for that was Forretress' Explosion. Carr grins, for he planted 10 Forretress on the airship and ordered them to use Explosion in 10 minutes. Carr rides off on Skarmory, for the whole airship is a timebomb. Mewtwo blows away the door, as he and Red have to escape. Red refuses, since the airship will destroy Viridian City if it comes close enough. Plus, Silver and Giovanni are trapped on the ship as well. Red asks for Yellow's help, but Yellow sleeps. Yellow wakes up, but Red knows well if Yellow overuses her ability, she becomes exhausted and wonders if Sird wanted her to become tired. The airship goes to Vermilion City and many of the citizens watch the airship spouting out black smoke. The sailor has navigated the ship to Vermilion City, where Ultima, Blue, Professor Oak, Lorelei, Green and her parents exit the ship. They see the airship and suspect Red battled Deoxys. Blue tries to contact Red, but to no avail, so Blue and Green run to save the city. Red has a plan and asks Organism Number 2 if it has the same ability as Organism Number 1 - to suck the people inside the black hole. Deoxys does so and transports Giovanni and Silver away. Yellow and Mewtwo are sucked into the black hole. Red tells Mewtwo and Yellow they will be fine, since Green's parents were transported safely as well. Mewtwo wonders about Red, who claims he will return back, as Yellow and Mewtwo fall into the black hole. Debuts Pokémon Carr's Skarmory Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 25 chapters